


Scarlet

by MorphidaeStella



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphidaeStella/pseuds/MorphidaeStella
Summary: 一个有关环保（？）的故事，会修改部分内容。





	1. Chapter 1

新的小短篇:D

transistor AU，不过实际上被我写成了另一个故事

不造发哪里，就堆在这里吧，我的目标是写一个完结的大长篇【谁信啊

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter1. 黄昏

有风。

马赛克风格的地面上，淡橙色的液体和尘埃混在一起，被肢体抹成一片凌乱的污浊痕迹，他趴在地面之上，湿漉漉的头发黏在侧脸，淡黄色的液体顺着他的发梢滴落下来，混进一片带着深红的棕色之中。地面上散落的纸片逐渐被浸染，皱成好看的波浪状，他抬起头，面前的墙体几乎整块消失了，微凉的风灌进来，将还未染湿的纸页吹得哗哗作响，而头顶散发出苍白色光芒的灯管传来细小的电流声。

他看了一眼被玻璃划伤的手臂，伤口因为泡在橙色液体里的时间过长，已经有些发白了，而他的手脚因为长久的睡眠，一时半会没办法支撑住他的身体，于是他只能靠着双手勉强为自己换了个坐着的姿势。

他靠着破损的培养舱，赤裸着身体看着面前那一片似乎仍旧繁华的城市，在那之上是永远也不会散去的浓黑色乌云，和最远最远处，似乎已经接近黄昏的血橙色天空。

在又一段的休息之后，他终于慢慢地站了起来，够到了门边挂着的一排实验服，上面已经褪色成一片斑驳的铁锈色似乎在提醒着他时间已经过去许久，他从中挑了一件最干净的来裹住自己。

领口绣着的小小字母显示它属于Lewis。

他推开门，从背后吹来的风骤然变得强烈起来。他踏进幽暗的走廊中，厚重的门悄无声息地自动关上，从室内传来最后的一丝微光也被严丝合缝的门阻挡住，空气流通带来的凉意消失了，应急灯因为不稳定的电压闪烁着。

走廊上是两排陈列用的玻璃罐，透明破碎的圆柱体反射着淡淡的蓝色光芒，内部是被各种线路缠绕着的机械肢体，可能由于太久没有人维护，连接处会时不时冒出电火花，他靠近面前这只机械手臂，透过上面的某个小孔向内看过去，小孔周围呈蛛网般散开的玻璃纹路中映照着无数个他苍白的面容。

他然后又看了看自己的手指，决定先离开这个地方。

“嘿，是你吗。”

他睁大了眼睛，转过身，看向黑暗的走廊，而那边什么也没有，就连空气也是静止的，除了他在走过地面上留下的两行脚印，甚至连一颗灰尘也没有离开过它们起先的位置。

“我在这里。”

在他的左手边，早已破烂不堪的玻璃罐中陈列着一把似乎折断过的大剑，上面细布着电子芯片式的纹路，边缘包裹着金色的金属，上面镌刻着小小的古代文字，而中间蓝色的区域，随着每一个音节正忽明忽灭地闪烁着。

“是你吗，”低沉的男声沉默了，“喔，我忘了，他们拿走了你的发声元件，这里就只剩下我们了，Loki，所有人都……离开了这里。”

他犹疑地偏着头，看着这把自言自语的剑，似乎在思考他话语的可信度。

“如果要离开这座城市，你可能会面对意想不到的敌人，你需要一件武器。”

你需要我。Thor没说出后面的话，一些鲜红而黑暗的记忆随着他们的重逢争先恐后地涌现出来，那些事情，他以为早已被他抛弃在过往的东西，却又像是菟丝子一般重新攫住了他的心脏，哦，如果他还有一个的话。

Loki没有离开。

他取下了这件武器，意料之外的沉重让他措手不及，武器的一角就这么砸在了地板上，发出沉重的响声，他就着这个姿势，翻过来覆过去仔细观看着剑身上的纹路，似乎要理出什么头绪一样。

“你的力量比我想象中的要更弱，不过你以前毕竟和我不一样，我可以教你一些必要的技巧，但是过了这么长时间，我也需要一些维护，这里没有修理武器的零件，我们得去远一点的地方。”Thor倒是毫不客气，直接提出来自己的要求。

但是他们首先需要的东西肯定不是零件，毕竟Loki不能光脚走上几十公里的路程。

Loki游走在这幢早已被荒废的大楼中，赤裸的双脚踩在某种树脂制成的地面上，完全没有发出声响，仿佛是某种鬼魅，只有间或走到了坚硬的地面上的时候，才会有大剑在地上拖出的清脆声响以及脚底与地面碰撞发出的响声。

他第一次使用武器，是在撬开Thor曾经办公室的门上。

然而刚推开门，他就被内部的景象吓到了。那是一个与他的如出一则的培养槽，只是这边的液体已经非常浑浊了，而中间泡着的苍白躯体只能勉强看出人形，破损的皮肤底下露出的是已经锈蚀的机械零件，而那张脸，和他的几乎一模一样。

“他现在的样子……一定吓到你了吧。”蓝色的区域暗了下去，随后又亮了起来。

“他曾经是我的弟弟。”

这里的地面也覆盖满了灰尘和散落的纸片资料，不同的是这中央的培养槽底下，有半块圆形的地面显示出特别鲜亮的颜色，而在这块痕迹到门的距离中，充满了拖拽的痕迹。

Loki按照他的指示找到了藏在一大堆纸片中间的衣服，依照他的说法，这套就是Loki以前最喜欢的服装，只可惜过了太长的时间，保存得再仔细，也未免有些褪色。

“不，别用我的衣服擦脚。”Loki刚拿出另一套制服Thor就抢先说了，即使他看不到Loki的动作。

Loki看了一眼身边的巨剑，慢慢地将Thor的制服放回橱柜，同时伸出双腿，搁着橱柜的门往里面的衣服上蹭了蹭。

剑身在大理石制成的台阶上碰撞，发出规律的声响，有风从面前的公路上吹过来，Loki抬起头，虽然已经是华灯初上的时刻，但街道之上连一个行人都没有，依附在建筑物上的霓虹灯管徒劳地亮着，描绘出一片灯红酒绿的世界。他看向最远的部分，那片还未被乌云笼罩起来的地方，有隆隆的雷声传来。

要下雨了。


	2. Chapter 2

Charper2.暮色

Loki在一家流动餐厅的门口停下了脚步。虽然他的消化系统似乎还未苏醒，但记忆中的某些东西告诉他应该在这里停一会。这家店位于一座桥头，偶尔从河面上会吹来一阵风，如果它还在营业的话，在傍晚时分面对着波光粼粼的河面，坐在门口享用一份晚餐想必是不错的选择。

店门上的玻璃被砸碎出一个大洞，足以令一个成年人通过，借着旁晚微弱的自然光，他能看见吧台后面的柜子上摆放得不甚整齐的酒瓶。他猫起腰，小心地避开了锋利的碎玻璃。

皮质的靴子踩在玻璃渣和已经老化得不成样子的人造纤维地毯上，发出类似于踩在雪地上的沙沙声，Thor被里所应当地留在了门口，因为他暂时想不出不敲掉一扇门并把他拿进来的办法。

他用力地拍了一下手，声控的灯光次第亮起，除了几个坏掉的以外，整个房间的样子和他记忆中的一模一样。

“Loki，你在哪里？”Thor的问题并不会有回复，因为那些人早就拿走了Loki的发声系统，哪怕他只是一个不完美的复制品，“你走远了吗？”

此刻已经在后厨的Loki当然听不到这句话。

没来得及洗干净的菜板以及散落在菜板边上的菜刀，水池里堆积着的餐具，蔬菜篮中被黑色的霉菌覆盖着的地方以及带着褐色痕迹的冰箱都在提醒着他这些人离去的匆忙。挂在墙上的通讯器材表面早已积了一层厚厚的灰烬，他使劲按了几下呼救键，然而控制面板上依旧是一片空白。

Loki耸耸肩，离开了这个地方。

当他再次出现在店门口的时候，手里提着一个红酒瓶子，那是这家店唯一还能吃的东西了，只是瓶塞早就只剩下深陷在瓶口以下的部分。

他看了一眼Thor，又看了一眼酒瓶，这还没开刃的剑肯定会把瓶子砸个稀碎的，只能另想办法。

“谢天谢地。”当Loki再次拖起Thor的时候，他如释重负地说道，而当Loki小心地用一块毛毯将他因为拖行而已经显现出划痕的一角包起来的时候，Thor却连声阻止了他。根据他的说法，静电会严重破坏他的通讯和感应系统，于是Loki只好停下脚步，把酒瓶先放在一边，思索着该怎样带走这个大个子。

毛毯伴随着清脆的声响被撕裂成几条，散散地盖在Thor之上。

Loki停下手上的动作，那块已经看不出原本颜色的毛毯盖住了大部分剑身，他只需要用带子把它扎起来就可以了，他说不定还能像以前的某些传说人物一样背着这把剑行走，虽然修复它的过程会比较麻烦，但是已经为人类弃置如此久的地方，应该不会再有安保系统了吧。

这么想着，他脚边的瓶子就突然发出了类似爆裂的声响，深红色的酒液撒了他一裤腿。伴随着机械运转的声响，三个电子警卫转动着镜头出现在他们面前。

Loki立马站了起来，用不知从哪来的力气挥动大剑挡下了大部分的攻击，有几道光芒险险地擦过他的身体，他狼狈地逃跑，带着的Thor甚至在地面摩擦出了火花。

下去。在Loki翻过铁艺护栏的瞬间，一束激光熔断了护栏的支撑点，于是他一手拖着Thor，一手拿着断掉的护栏，狼狈地掉进了河水里。能量光束对水可起不了作用，当然雨天也多半会限制这些机械保安的应用，Thor也曾经提议过城市的电子警卫不应该将默认系统配置为能量武器，然而提议因为实体武器因为消耗量巨大而被驳回了。

奇怪的是Thor沉重的剑身到了水里反而减轻的大部分的重量，得益于此，Loki在警卫们切换武器形态的时候就已经游出了它们的侦测范围。

现在Loki浑身湿透，站在某个安全屋内，有关这个地方的记忆模糊不清，他权当这是因为陈旧的机械记忆系统经过五年时间保存不了部分记忆罢了。Thor曾经质疑过在离基地那么近的地方设置安全屋是否有必要，现在看来Loki才是比较有“远”见的那一个。管家机器人安静地站在角落为自己充电，多亏了这个城市并未中断的供电系统，这个屋子仍然保持这它的主人离开时的洁净程度。

Thor被随意地放置在门边，稀薄的血水在Loki走过的地方汇聚成浅浅的一滩，他正用从小诊所里拿来的线缝合伤口。而Thor还在喋喋不休。

“你受伤了吗？Loki，告诉我情况好吗？”

“如果只是小擦伤的话缝合应该就可以了”

“有没有伤到传动部分？”

他突然像是想起什么了似的哽住了。

“对不起，我忘了。”

正在他自责的时候，浴室响起了水声。Loki双手撑在瓷砖上，任由温热的水流过伤口。有几处凝固的血痕被温水冲走，底下鲜活的疼痛重新被唤醒。

他试着尖叫，但是什么都没发生。


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlet 03  
Chapter 午夜

Loki双手举起这把武器，然后用力甩向玻璃门，大门应声破碎，飞溅的碎渣在多年以后第一次打破了这间中继站的寂静。混乱的地面显示人们离开时的匆忙，全息花盆倒在一旁，翠绿的枝条在黑暗中模拟出向光生长的姿态，并在顶端开出淡蓝色的花塔。

大厅内的警报灯突然亮起，将整个屋内映照成红色，Loki寻找着声音的来源，这唤起了他某些不舒服的情感，但是警报只响了一声，就停止了。在他的身后，荧幕闪烁几下，终于被点亮，柔和却带着慵懒的女声响起，“哦，嗨，我们的客人，刚才的警报是五年前的，请不要在意。”

一位端着咖啡的女性影像出现在屏幕上，她穿着实验用的白色长衣，间或抿一口手里似乎还冒着热气的液体。

“抱歉，可以请你将正脸对准我的摄像头吗，因为我已经有五年没有得到维护了，它的拐弯组件已经不好使了。”顺着她手指的方向，一只盖满灰尘的摄像头隐藏在屏幕底部的锈迹之间。

“Loki，我们或许不应该让她识别我们的身份。”Thor不由自主地认为随意给出身份是一种危险的行为，但事实证明他的担忧完全是多余的，她并不能识别出他们的身份。

“好吧，”她耸了耸肩，扎成一束的小辫子和两条刘海随着她的动作轻轻摇晃着，像极了真人，“虽然我无法确认你的权限，但我可以尽量回答你的问题。”

Loki无法说话，所以问题由Thor提出。

“你是谁？”

“Shaw，第四代人工智能，为避免恐怖谷效应仍然以真人为模型。”她换了个姿势，调出一篇有关人工智能理论的资料，但这个动作只有Loki能看到。上面详细介绍了这位人工智能的原型和创造者。

“五年前发生了什么？”

“Amrita，”Shaw离开屏幕，取而代之的是跳出的图片，晦暗的天空里下起了浑浊的雨滴，“因为一次事故，这里下了一场致命的红雨，与此同时大气中的氧含量也急剧下降，杀死了大部分逃不出这个星球的生物，也就是说，老弱病残。”

“事故原因是什么？”

“需要根权限。”

“好吧，那我换个说法，事故是刻意为之的吗？”

“我不觉得，本来人类社会就因为各种问题处于崩溃状态，大部分人因为适应不了环境而装上机械义肢，发生这种情况也只能说是决策失误而已。”

Loki靠近荧幕，手动输入了他的问题，这个问题险些让荧幕上的Shaw拿不住手里的马克杯，她瞪大眼睛，“看着”荧幕外的人。

“是的。”

“什么是的？”Thor并看不见他们的对话，Shaw这一句话对他来说没头没尾，但在短暂的停留后，Loki重新拖起他，离开了这里。他听见Loki将纸张揉成一团的声音，和纸团碰撞墙壁的声音。

这里并没有多少可用的零件但仍然称得上干净，机器清洁工尽职尽责地打扫着生活区的每一个角落，虽然水管渗漏出的锈水将天花板染成一片焦黄，但地面和墙壁大抵上是干净的。

Loki阅读每一扇门，它们的牌号各异，上面也贴着各种颜色的纸张，但是锁眼都一样被铁锈填充，直到某个房间的锁孔还能勉强看出有孔的结构。

他拧了拧把手，发现门开着。

“Loki，我们正在非法闯入。”Thor的感应装置识别了门上的身份号码。

但是Loki并没有搭理他，他推开门，微凉的夜风正透过大开的窗户投来，窗外的城市由一片霓虹描绘，反复播放的广告片段仿佛还有人居住在那里，窗边是一台似乎还连着电源的工作站，旁边放着的，正是影像中女人捧在手里的咖啡杯。当他靠近的时候，荧幕似乎感应到了有人靠近，自动点亮了。

Loki随手打开床头的电子钟，闪烁的荧幕让他头疼欲裂，。光子在空气中排列，组合出日期时间湿度温度等通常信息，但是在这些文字的下方，一行红色的小字引起了他的注意。

“辐射水平：临界。”


End file.
